The invention relates to a measuring device for determining chemical parameters of an aqueous sample, with at least one symmetrical, ion-sensitive membrane located between the sample and an electrolytic medium, the sample and the electrolytic medium being in contact with identical reference electrodes connected to an evaluation unit.